Just My Luck
by Ikitsumi
Summary: Full synopsis on my page. College AU, fem!America x Iceland, Norway x fem!Japan, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is a new fanfiction I've had planned for awhile, but I was having trouble coming up with a name for it! *sweatdrops* I'm terrible with titles. Come on, my little brobro Archie came up with _Isshu no Aoi Kaze_, for crying out loud!

...anyways.

Well...about this fic, I think it's going to be super-short compared to my other fics. It's just that these are mostly on the spur of the moment, and I really want to put out there a college AU with very different pairings than the standard. These, obviously, are Norway x fem!Japan and fem!America x Iceland. I'm very fond of both of them, even though I'm more happy with the latter.

I'll go and list out my fanon names too, since I do use canon names (save for Tino, because I use Timo now). Contrary to the standard Emil, I always use Eiríkur for Iceland. Lundi and Charlotte are humanized from certain characters as well, because I didn't want to leave them out. XD I use Amelia for fem!America, and I previously did consider Emily, but that sounded similar to Emil...and yeah, things changed from there.

So, even if there are different pairings and I'm combining Nyotalia and Hetalia with what seems to be no reasoning, I'm trying to work this out in the view of my own college experiences at Ritsumeikan Asia Pacific University.

With that said, I hope you lovely readers who've given this a look, enjoy!

::_:::_::

_From the moment I looked into her eyes, I knew she had lost her sight._

_Not her regular vision. _

_I mean the magical sense that I've cherished all my life._

::_:::_::

Lukas Bondevik sat near the back of his class, idly twirling a pencil between his fingers as he listened to the mini lecture given by the Japanese professor.

Various students from around the world sat around him as well, each choosing to either listen to the lecture or not to, some even opting to sleep. This wasn't an ordinary school session—this was an international university fall-winter session held in none other than Japan. At the same time, fall on Kyushu island, being in August, still meant that the weather was humid. As a result, Lukas' brain wasn't functioning properly from the heat.

The Norwegian had no idea how the people for this year were chosen, though he had 'friends' that came before him to this type of session—one of them a rather annoying Danish friend by the name of Mathias, who emailed him everyday even though Lukas ignored most of them. Another was Berwald, a stoic Swedish acquaintance who happened to be the boyfriend of someone in the classroom that Lukas was in.

"If I recall...Eiríkur and Lundi should both be in a biology course right now..." he mused in his head, knowing that his brother enjoyed the sciences well enough to sign up for the courses. Lundi, being the rather loudspoken friend of said brother, always stuck by his side. Of course, the Icelandic boy that was his half-brother didn't admit that out loud until he was fed up with Lukas' teasing.

Hey, what were siblings for?

"Alright, get in groups!"

"_Dammit."_

Anyone who knew the Norwegian teenager knew that he wasn't comfortable talking with new people. With that firm resolution, he opted to join the closest group that had people he actually knew—his friends Timo, Charlotte, and Berwald's older sister.

"Not going to talk?" Timo Väinämöinen asked with a knowing smile.

Lukas shook his head, gazing towards the window.

"Suit yourself," Clara Oxenstierna shrugged, also not being one for words like Lukas. Unlike Lukas, she would actually talk to people, even if they had trouble understanding her rather quiet voice. This was a trait she shared with her brother.

"I bet you guys want this lesson to be over too, huh? Let's just hurry and get this over with," Charlotte Valberg told all of them, tucking her silvery locks behind her hair and pulling out her notebook and a pen. She froze as she felt her pocket vibrate, then stuck her hand in her pocket and shut off her phone with a disgruntled expression. "Stupid Lundi..." she growled.

Lukas shrugged and put his chin in his hand, his eyes were wandering to the window. Creatures only he could see, and to some extent his brother, were looking at him with curiosity. Lukas was apparently too mesmerized to notice the faint click of a camera shutter.

::_:::_::

He wondered why he was here in the first place.

What compelled Eiríkur Styrsson to come from his home in Iceland to the faraway Japan for a season-long session? Even more of a question was: Why late summer of all seasons to come? This time of year had some of the hottest weather on Kyushu island. This, being a well-known fact, would have made any people originating from northern lands appear insane.

The Icelandic teenager knew a few people around this campus, though one of his friends was on another campus, leaving a Finnish friend of his somewhat lonely.

"With this," the Iranian woman declared as the laser pointer directed at the slides moved, "you see the major zones for earthquakes worldwide..."

Eiríkur managed to stifle a yawn so that the professor wouldn't be alerted to his presence, although his silvery hair would probably give him away. He should have figured that the first lesson in Introduction to Biology would be related to plate tectonics, what with Japan being an earthquake hazard itself. He really couldn't wait until zoology came into play, though.

At least Eiríkur managed to get a class he actually enjoyed in the mornings. "_Isn't Lukas in Japanese class right now? I'm pretty lucky then..._" he thought with a small smile.

Or, he was lucky just for that moment.

"Oi, Erik," a boy with jet black hair and a rather wild expression next to the Icelander said, prodding his arm and using a nickname out of familiarity.

"Lundi, be quiet," Eiríkur muttered to the other boy, his annoyance being heard by using the boy's actual name.

"Have you seen Charlotte? I wanna know if she's free next period," the other boy continued, ignoring his friend in favor of prodding said text message on top of Eiríkur's notebook.

Eiríkur looked at the phone, sighing and rapidly hitting keys on the phone, typing out "Charlotte babe, where yo' fine self ? ;)" before he sent it out faster than Lundi could read, comprehend, and try to abort the message.

"Oi oi, what was that for?" Lundi stared at the sent message in the outbox with a look of horror. He hurriedly typed out his own reply of apology before glaring at the other Icelander.

"'Cause there's lots o' us tryin' ta pay attention, so shut yer traps," a female's voice hissed at the pair, making them cringe. The Icelandic duo vaguely heard her mention "Juan de Fuca" before Lundi gave up on Eiríkur's attention, though he muttered that they should go to the cafeteria for lunch after the lecture.

"This sucks," Lundi groaned as he saw no reply from Charlotte by the end of class.

"You know, she's probably in class too. That ever cross your mind?" Eiríkur asked, continuing to jot down notes. He wondered what to write for the group essay due at the end of the week. For him though, it was simple enough, right? He could write about his home and Lundi could join in for assistance. That is, if the other boy would actually pay attention. He would probably need to find someone else to write the report with.


	2. Chapter 2

c.2

Hello lovelies~ Time for a talk from the Ikitsumi! *shot*

I'm alternating my chapters between Eiríkur's point of views and Lukas'. Eventually they'll come back together in the end, just like the brothers they are. D'aww! *shot again*

Here's the chapter that sparked my initial interest in a certain pairing, hehe!

I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia.

::_:::_::

"So glad that class is over now! Whoo, got my reply from Charlotte! I'm gonna head to the cafeteria then," Lundi told Eiríkur with a wild grin as they weaved their way into the lobby of one of the buildings. "You coming?"

"If I interrupt your 'date', you're going to get annoyed, I know." Eiríkur rolled his eyes, then looked around. "I'll be at the Pacific Cafe" he continued, pointing at some glass doors that displayed a cafe just opposite of the main cafeteria.

"Suit yourself! Drop me a line when you're ready to go," Lundi said, sending Eiríkur off with a wave.

"Sure, sure, Puffin," Eiríkur said before he got a mix of an embarrassed look and another of the boy's cheesy grins.

The cafe was warm when Eiríkur stepped into it, making the boy wonder just how people could live in this heat. He walked over to the meal ticket machines to wait in line, seeing a split between English and Japanese labels. Once he approached the machine in English, he scanned the labels carefully. Things such as fish sandwiches, cheeseburger sets, parfaits, and the like were listed.

"Lucky," Eiríkur chimed as he picked up his small meal ticket for a drink in the cafe, in a rather good mood now that he could get a drink.

Yep, his guilty pleasure with ice cream on top.

He walked to the front of the counter, looking at the various foods through the glass panes before he handed the slip of paper to the woman at the counter, standing to the side to let other people place their orders. Eiríkur gazed at the cozy area, trying to look for a place to sit. Luckily for him, most people had opted for the cafeteria. In this area were multiple circular tables set up, each with four chairs. On the other side, there was a carpeted area and a couch with a large HD television set showing the news. It struck him that he was probably the only one here alone, which would make him stand out more than he already did.

"Cola float" was the only cue Eiríkur needed to make his way to the counter, ready to pick up that delicious, cold, fizzy goodness and savor it-

"_I didn't order a hot dog, did I...?"_ Eiríkur thought as he saw the food that he didn't recall paying for.

"Hey, dude, wrong order!"

Eiríkur glanced over in the direction of that voice.

A girl with short, wavy, dark golden hair held back by two red barrettes on either side was looking at him apprehensively through steel-blue eyes. One hand was on her hip while she drummed her fingers of the other hand on the counter.

"Ah, but isn't that mine there?" Eiríkur asked as he pointed to the tray next to her with a single item on it.

"Ah? Well, I'll be. I guess it is," the girl remarked casually, picking it up and taking the hot dog from Eiríkur's tray. "Hey you," she said suddenly, making Eiríkur turn around in surprise. "You're in that Intro to Biology class too, right? Your friend was makin' a ruckus while I was tryin' to take notes."

"You mean Lundi. He's always that way," Eiríkur sighed with a shrug. "Nothing I can do about it, I guess."

"Eh, I'll figure out somethin'. You...you're from Europe, right? You've got a Scandinavian accent," she inquired with a curious expression.

"Mm, I'm from Iceland," Eiríkur replied, noting that the way she spoke in her native accent was reminiscent of Berwald's.

The girl watched him closely, almost intimidatingly. "Wanna sit together?"

"_Huh?"_

"I wanna ask 'bout the volcanoes in Iceland for that report due at the end of the week," she answered, shooting a smile at him that greatly reminded him of one of his Danish friends.

"Alright," Eiríkur said somewhat hesitantly, not willing to turn down an offer to sit with someone to avoid standing out. This worked out in his favor, even if she had a rather headstrong personality. The two of them made their way to a table near the wall, setting down their trays before sitting down themselves.

"Ah, I'm famished after that class though! Chow time," the girl declared before she picked up her hot dog and finishing it pretty quickly. "These're kinda small compared to home..." She frowned before picking up her drink, reminding the Icelander of his own.

"American Coca-Cola is better," the two said in unison, a disappointed look on their faces at the taste. They both stared at each other before bursting out into laughter—so uncharacteristic of the withdrawn, 'mature' Eiríkur that people around them turned to look for a second before returning to what they were doing.

"Well, now ya know where I'm from! The name's Amelia Jones, nice to meetcha!" She held out her hand to Eiríkur, her wild blue gaze fixed on him.

"I'm Eiríkur Styrsson," he replied, shaking her hand. A few seconds of silence passed before he took a quick sip of his drink again, still not satisfied with how they must have used sweetener instead of sugar. It just ruined the taste.

"Anyways, uh, about that report..." Amelia finally said, reaching into her bag to pull out what looked like a pencil and a notebook.

"Since it's a group essay, would you like to write it together with Lundi and myself?" Eiríkur asked her. "We'll be working on it later tonight, just to get it out of the way."

"Ah, really? That'd be cool. I don't have anything big planned tonight," the American girl shrugged, pulling out her cellphone instead. "These ones have some sort of wireless feature to exchange information, that's what I heard."

"It's called infrared, I guess. Can you send me your e-mail?" Eiríkur asked her before the girl frowned.

"These Japanese phones're hard to use..." she muttered, puffing out her cheeks. "I'm usually on the hype about technology, but...come on, they don't even use SMS here!"

"Let me see," he requested, holding out his hand to her and taking the mobile device. He looked at the model of phone and gave it back to her. "Just hit the down button once to get to that bottom menu and scroll through those options. You want to send or receive first?"

"I'll receive," Amelia replied before the two of them heard a wolf whistle, turning around in surprise.

"Can it! This is for the essay that you probably don't know about," Eiríkur snapped as Lundi failed to stifle a laugh.

"Puffin, you really don't know when to quit, do you?" Charlotte asked with a sigh, looking at Lundi sternly.

Amelia blinked, looking at the Nordics. "These your pals? An' what kinda name is Puffin?" she asked Eiríkur, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Eiríkur nodded in response to her first question, then continued. "This is Lundi Hauksson, also from Iceland, and Charlotte Valberg, who's half-Finnish and half-Swedish. They're otherwise known as Puffin and-"

Charlotte let out a huge cough that drowned out Eiríkur's voice at that point, a tinge of pink clearly visible on her face. "We all have nicknames for each other because we're childhood friends, like how Lundi is known as Puffin and Eiríkur here is Erik. The same goes for our other Nordic friends on this campus," she answered to Amelia's other question.

"Aw Charlotte, is that nickname embarrassing?" Lundi asked with a sly grin, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

The silver-haired girl huffed and pushed his arm aside without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Awright, now we're getting to some more characters here! I couldn't leave my beloved Liza out of this, teehee~

And maybe I threw a teensy hint of NorIce in here because it's like, an OTP of mine, but wehhh, this isn't a NorIce fic. XD

Sorry it's so short in comparison to the previous two chapters!

I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia..!

::_:::_::

"Clubs?" Lukas asked as he and Eiríkur looked over the pamphlet that was distributed by eager people throughout the hallways, his chin resting on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah. Looks more like stress relief if you ask me. It seems that the students who attend the host college are the leaders of these clubs, so everyone's going to be speaking either English or Japanese."

"Really now?" Lukas asked, leaning closer and flipping a page casually.

Eiríkur tried to ignore Lukas' face, but his eye twitched as Lukas was practically in his face. "I realize that perhaps you want to give those boy-love loving people around here a looker, but your wants don't click with mine," he told the older sibling, shrugging him off and sitting in the nearest chair, continuing to look through the pamphlet. "It looks like these clubs last as long as this session does, so it's best to sign up now to get the full experience..."

"I was just messing with you, _bror_," Lukas replied nonchalantly, making Eiríkur scoff.

"Hallo," came a cheery voice, belonging to Timo as the two brothers saw once Clara's rather tall figure overshadow the boy.

"So these clubs...I wonder if I should join one or focus on studying," Clara murmured with a soft sigh, leafing through her own pamphlet. "Nothing here interests me very much..."

"I'm personally thinking of the art club. Also, I have a feeling that Lukas would like the photography club," Timo remarked, pointing to the information near Eiríkur's thumb.

"That does sound like you," Eiríkur said to Lukas, who peered at the information and shrugged. "For me...I'm really not sure either."

"Maybe you two will figure out something," Timo told Eiríkur and Clara, smiling at the two of them. "Lukas, should we go find out where the club heads are so we can sign up."

Lukas nodded briefly and left Clara and Eiríkur to ponder about clubs, although Eiríkur seemed to have resigned himself to no club.

Timo approached one of the people at the entrance to the building, asking about the club leaders and being directed to the cafeteria exit, where numerous booths and tables were set up.

Lukas followed Timo once the directions were given, glancing around at the various tables. There were such clubs as various cultural-specific performing arts, Model U.N., language assistance, and even travel groups. A nudge from the Finn got his attention back on track.

"I think the photography club booth is over here," Timo said, looking over his shoulder at what indeed was the booth for the photography club. "I'll see you later then?" he asked, getting a nod in return before he left Lukas to the booth.

A girl with long caramel-toned hair that had a single orange flower adorning it was sitting behind the table. "Ah, so are you interested in joining the photography club?" she asked Lukas, smiling once she got a nod. "Alright! Just hold on a moment though, our co-leader is on her way from her other booth. Oh, since we'll be acquainted in the club, it's not too early for introductions! My name's Elizaveta Héderváry and I'm Hungarian, but there's no need to memorize the last name," she chirped, extending her hand to Lukas.

"Lukas Bondevik, Norway," Lukas said shortly, shaking her hand. "So you do photography around the campus?"

Elizaveta shrugged. "It's really up to the individual. Some of us love taking photos of people, then there are those of us who live to capture the events and festivities, which helps with our advertisements. Our co-leader in particular is fond of nature photography, but that's partly due to that she's the head of the flower arrangement club. Speaking of her, there she is!" The girl waved to someone behind Lukas, causing the boy to slowly turn around and look.

A girl with deep golden eyes and dark brown hair in a bob style was looking at the two of them, donned in a kimono and clutching her camera in her hands, as if she'd just snapped a photo. _"__Elizaveta, this person joined the club__?" _she asked in a small voice, tilting her head curiously. "A-ah, sorry!" she apologized in English that was laced with her accent.

"Yup! Lukas, this is our co-leader, Sakura Honda. While I help the English speakers in this club, she generally assists with the Japanese speakers," Elizaveta explained.

"Lukas..." the girl murmured, seemingly lost in thought. "It is nice to meet you, Lukas-san." She bowed.

"And to you," Lukas replied, wondering if this was how most Japanese girls acted. Then again, he saw some pass by that were absolutely dolled up as if going for a fashion contest. This certainly was a strange culture.

::_:::_::

As an American, I was somewhat startled by Japanese culture. I mean, I'm half-Japanese, but that's just by blood. I got used to it though~ But there are some aspects that still bewilder and make no sense to me. (Such as smoking seemingly being the social norm, so much of my Japanese family does this...)


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, another chapter. I'll do more translations at the bottom. Sorry if my Japanese is too simple, I wasn't very good at it in the first place... *sweatdrops*

Dude, this is short, even for my standards. *casually flips a table*

I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia.

::_:::_::

_So can we meet at 7:30? _

_Okay! I'm in RII building, room 283. :)_

_RII building? Where is that at?_

_If you go to R building, there's a hallway past the elevator and staircases. That'll lead to RII, cuz they're shared-type rooms._

_I'm in R building...well, at least just right by that hallway._

_Sweet, I can totally stalk you. Lol, j/k Eirikur! Sorry about the spelling of your name, I still can't figure out if these darn phones support foreign characters..._

_B there soon hun, lots of love!_

_? O_o_

_Disregard that message, Puffin decided to mess around with my phone while I was getting my laptop. -_-; We'll be there soon._

_lol kay xD_

Lundi was laying on the bed, laughing like a maniac when Eiríkur sent the message. "That, my good man, was payback for Charlotte!"

"At the same time, I don't recall Charlotte having anything to do with a group project. Now get your lazy ass up so we can go," Eiríkur snapped, glancing at the calendar. It was already a week after the initial essay had been assigned, but luckily wasn't due for another week, giving the group ample time to work on the essay. If anything, Amelia would probably pick at their English so the time was necessary.

Around ten minutes later, Eiríkur knocked on the door labeled 283, Lundi trailing behind him. He stood back when he heard "Comin'!" from inside, presumably Amelia. A few seconds later and the American girl opened the door, standing back to let the two inside.

"I hope you don't mind, but my roommate's gonna be joining us so she can pick up some English," the girl told Eiríkur and Lundi, both of who nodded in understanding. "This is Yumiko," she said before turning to the other girl. "白髪の人はEiríkurです。あの人はEiríkurの友達、Lundi。二人はアイスランド人です。"

"Hm?" Eiríkur asked as his phone vibrated, fishing it out of his pocket and glancing at it. "Hang on, I have to take a call," he said hastily as he answered the call.

"Lukas, what are you doing calling this time of night? What do you mean-oh. I'm in RII, second floor. Hey, what do you mean, screwing around? I'm aware this is an all-girls floor, there's nothing wrong with coming here to do homework. Puffin's with me if you need proof I'm not screwing around. Geez, you're annoying. I don't know what time I'll be back, I'll call you when I'm done."

He hung up, looking up just in time to see a Lundi hide his grin, Yumiko look confused at his fast English, and Amelia trying to stifle a laugh.

"That was my...brother," Eiríkur scoffed. "He's wanting to know where I'm at," the boy explained with a sigh before he stretched his arms.

"Ah, just tell his snarky ass later that you were hanging out with a couple of hot chicks or something," Amelia teased, though she didn't translate it for her confused roommate.

"Sounds like a plan," Lundi grinned.

::_:::_::

Within the hour that they had been working on the essay, Yumiko had retired to her room to watch movies on her laptop, shutting her door so that the other three could concentrate on their work.

"I think this is good for now, isn't it?" Lundi asked in regards to the homework-and although he was loathe to admit it-Eiríkur was actually pleased with the progress of the research.

"It should be sufficient for an essay," Amelia agreed, nodding shortly. "Do you want me to proofread it and e-mail it?" she asked, receiving affirmative nods in response.

"Much appreciated," Eiríkur sighed, rolling his head in circles to work out the kinks in his neck.

Amelia reached towards the snack pile, picking up an Oreo. "I'm so glad they've got these in the vending machines here," she admitted, pulling the cookie apart and scraping the crème off with her bottom teeth.

::_:::_::

Amelia's sentences: "The white-haired person is Eirikur. That person is Eirikur's friend, Lundi. These two are Icelandic."

Yumiko is the name of my first roommate while I was at the dorm AP House II. |D She and I fangirled over Meitantei Conan, which made things much more epic. When she moved out, her mom even invited me to go to dinner with them, and I ended up moving into the same dorm that she did when I moved out. She even sent me a New Year's card, which made me feel special inside too~ So of course, I have to include an awesome roommate here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright alright, so now that we've got most members here, let's go and discuss what we'll be doing!" Elizaveta called as she slammed her hand on the blackboard before quickly taking her hand down, giggling to maintain a lady-like appearance before she picked up a dry-erase marker.

"For those of you who don't know, we're more of freelance photographers as to not limit ourselves to what we photograph. Regardless, I'm sure that most of us have something we want to focus on, and so we have a few groups that 'specialize' in certain subjects.

"First off, we have photojournalism people who go to events around campus. They're in charge of gathering photos for the yearbooks and newspaper clubs, as well as for advertising the school. Next, there's the nature photographers, which is self-explanatory—scenery, flora and fauna, those types of photos. Lastly, we have fashion and studio photography. This group is affiliated with our fashion clubs and are in charge of taking the professional photos of our faculty, and is pretty much geared towards those who want to make a career from this profession."

"So for all the new people, please think about what category you want to try and I will take a hand count in ten minutes," Sakura finished the announcement, jotting down notes on a clipboard. "I also wish to announce that a long-time member, mister Francis Bonnefoy, will be taking the role of the fashion and studio photography leader as we recently added this category to our club," she added, indicating a blond Frenchman who looked as if he could be a model himself, even blowing a kiss to the girls in the room with a wink.

Lukas shuddered. For some reason, he felt that the girls would be compelled to sign up for Francis' group just to be close to the foreigner. What was it with Asian people and flocking to the nearest foreigner, anyways?

The Norwegian boy looked to Elizaveta's writing, blankly staring at the words as he thought about what he would like to do. He'd never focused on anything in particular when it came to photography, often opting to just whip out a camera when the opportunity provided for it. Still, if there were categories, he should probably just pick one.

"Everyone, I will call out the groups based in the order I introduced them in! Please raise your hand when you hear the group you wish to specialize in!" Elizaveta called, catching Lukas' attention again. He didn't even know which group he would join.

"_Our co-leader in particular is fond of nature photography, but that's partly due to that she's the head of the flower arrangement club. Speaking of her, there she is!_"

As if the day had repeated itself, Lukas turned to look behind him: Sakura was gazing out the open window with her camera poised delicately towards a cloud formation. Lukas' eyes followed the path of her camera lens and his heart almost skipped a beat.

Even though it was daylight, it was clear that the night heron in front of his eyes wasn't visible to just anyone. After all, what naturally-created bird known to man had visibly illuminated feathers?

The Norwegian's eyes came to look at Sakura again in disbelief. Was this girl able to see the mythological creatures of her homeland?

Even with there being few people in the room, Lukas still found it hard to talk to Sakura. It would definitely sound weird if he just randomly brought up something like "Were you taking a photo of the sky or a bird only a few people can see?" Nope, that conversation was not happening.

"Alright, those who want to be in the nature photography team!"

The always-apathetic Lukas, now determined to find out the secret surrounding this quiet and delicate-looking Japanese girl, raised his hand in response to Elizaveta's announcement.

::_:::_::

The bird that Lukas sees is the _Aosaginohi_, a night heron with a blue light emitted from its body.

Also, I'm really not trying to bash on Asians for Lukas' perception! Really, Asian people who don't come into contact with foreigners often are often very surprised by them...at least, from what I've seen at APU. Mom and her friends used to be freaked out and in awe from Americans of all colors because of her constant exposure to only local people.


	6. Chapter 6

Eiríkur felt something moving by his head and ignored it until it went away, then snuggled into his pillow again.

Again, the movement came and he woke up to his phone vibrating right by his ear. He grumbled and picked it up, forcing his eyes open and looking at the text messages he'd gotten.

Had it been Lundi or Lukas, he would have just thrown the phone at the other side of his bed and gone back to sleep. He was surprised that it was Amelia of all people.

_Sry 2 bother u so early! _

_R u awake?_

_Sorry about the text talk, if you're mad then I'll use proper English!_

_You're a hard one to wake up, you know? _

He texted back a reply after guiltily checking the four messages and stifled a yawn. She figured out quickly enough that he was hard of hearing when it came to sleep unless he stayed up. He was about to stretch but was interrupted by the phone again, this time a call.

"Hallo?" he asked in his native tongue, momentarily forgetting to speak in English.

"Eiríkur, good mornin'! Sorry to bother you so early," the American girl apologized. "I was wonderin' if you wanted to come with me for a walk 'round campus."

"It's the weekend, isn't it? Sure then," Eiríkur responded, suddenly wondering why he didn't refuse her invitation. He raised an eyebrow at his own questioning, but shrugged it off.

"So we'll meet up in the lobby in fifteen minutes?" Amelia inquired.

"Alright. See you then," Eiríkur answered, letting the American girl end the call.

The boy sat up for awhile, waiting until he felt that he could stand up without stumbling. The boy looked outside of his window, almost taken aback that it was still dark out. He smiled softly—he would probably see the sunrise. The Icelandic teenager got up and changed his clothes into some jogging pants and a maroon t-shirt, then grabbed his cellphone and inhaler before leaving his room.

"Yo!" Amelia called in just above a whisper, waving towards Eiríkur when he emerged from the main hallway into the lobby. She was carrying a small bag that presumably kept her student ID, her keys, and phone. "Sorry, I just don't feel safe walkin' 'round campus on my own. Call it habit, but there's not a lotta places in America to do that, and I like daily exercise."

"I see," Eiríkur replied before Amelia led the way to the dorm's exit. "Can we take the elevator to the campus?" he asked hesitantly. "Those stairs are steep and I don't want to run too short of breath...asthma," the boy added.

"Gotcha. We'll take it slow once we get to the bridge," Amelia answered in understanding.

The cool morning air hit the two as they trekked from the dorms to the bridge that led towards the main campus. Once they exited the elevator, Amelia gazed out across the bridge and to the sides. "'S too bad we can't see how high up we are from here. Let's go sit at the Wave," Amelia suggested once they'd gotten past the gymnasium. "Great view of the bay."

Within five minutes, Eiríkur took a seat on one of the steps at the outdoor amphitheater, known to all as the Wave, and took a deep breath. Just above the trees, he could see the extremely faint outline of a bird, though he knew that Amelia wouldn't be able to see such a thing. It seemed to be a family trait, he realized, as he watched it perch on a tree and knew that his brother was able to see it clearly.

"Jus' 'bout 10 minutes till sunrise," Amelia announced as she reached in her bag and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one to Eiríkur and opening up the other for herself.

"It's not often I get to see the sunrise," Eiríkur admitted, making Amelia chuckle.

"Your brother said the same thing."

Eiríkur turned to her, startled. "You know my _bror_?"

"Uh-huh. He's in my Introduction to Sociology class," Amelia responded. "He's a pretty quiet guy, but...also kinda snarky. All the girls are crazy over him, though, especially the Chinese and Indonesian ones."

Eiríkur sighed. "That's common."

"Though, I'm surprised that you talk at all. You seem so withdrawn," the American girl told Eiríkur, turning to face him even though there was barely any light.

"Do I? I just try to avoid attracting attention...I guess," the Icelandic boy replied, catching her gaze before he turned to look in front of him.

"Hey, there's the sun."

Indeed, the sun was peeking out over the horizon of the bay.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, you."

Lukas turned around after packing up his papers and placing them in a clear folder. "Can I...help you?" he asked whoever had just approached him.

The new arrival crossed his arms, letting out a sigh as he glanced over his shoulder. Once he made sure no one else was in the room, he turned his attention back to the Norwegian boy. "Yes, you could help out. I do have a bit of a story to tell you before I make my request though, so would you listen to me, chap? Probably at the cafe?"

Lukas' blank eyes gazed at a winged, mint-green rabbit creature perched precariously on the other boy's shoulder. "That sounds fine."

::_:::_::

"Is there something I should know? She seems very curious about everything," Lukas said after he set down a cup of coffee.

Arthur looked to the drink with a small sigh, setting down his green tea. "You're Lukas Bondevik from Norway, right? My name's Arthur Kirkland, I'm from Great Britain. I'm also a friend of Sakura's older brother."

Lukas nodded, slightly distracted by watching the winged rabbit land on the other boy's head.

"You also saw the night heron, didn't you?" Arthur inquired as he smiled a little bit at the mint bunny's antics.

The Norwegian nodded, wanting to listen more than talk. "Sakura...was able to 'see' before, if my intuition is correct."

"That's right," the Briton replied. "The reason she can't see anymore...is because of an accident. I don't normally tell this to people, but the spirits took her special vision away after she witnessed a territorial war. Of course, she wants to see again. It just can't be allowed, however. You know how powerful they can get in their rage," he continued as a large green troll hovered behind Lukas.

"Understandable..." Lukas muttered as he looked above his head to the troll.

"With that being said," Arthur said as he stood up, "please don't allow Sakura to continue this. It would greatly distress her brother if something happened to her. I'm doing my part as well."

"...very well," the Norwegian boy muttered after he finished his coffee. "It seems that we have a meeting tomorrow. I suppose I'll see you then."

::_:::_::

When Lukas arrived to the club meeting room, he saw Francis setting up a backdrop in one corner of the classroom. In another, Elizaveta was flipping through camera technique books and had a campus map posted on the wall. Towards the front was Sakura with a collection of arranged flowers and her trademark camera. Figuring that he'd arrived early, Lukas took a seat close to the front and watched Sakura carefully fix the plants.

"Oh, Lukas-san!" Sakura called to the boy, motioning her hand to beckon him over. She lifted up her camera and held it up to him when he approached. "Do you see anything in this photo? Anything unusual?" she asked, golden eyes almost lighting up.

In the photo was the night heron. Remembering his promise to Arthur, Lukas shook his head in response. "It seems to be just the sky," he told her.

"I-I see..." the girl said with a faltering voice, looking disappointed. She set her camera down and began fixing up the flowers again.

Lukas watched her for awhile before his attention switched to a bonsai nearby. A small white dryad seemed to be struggling to hang on to its branch. The boy placed a finger underneath of the creature, seemingly indifferent when the creature seemed to thank him.

"Lukas-san? Is there something wrong?" Sakura quipped as she approached.

"Er..." the boy mentally berated himself for acting on impulse. "I just...fixed up a stray piece of shrub..."

"_Way to go..._"

"But...I just fixed that right before you came in..." the Japanese girl said slowly with a blink. "Lukas-san, you...weren't lying to me before, right?"

Before he could answer, she pulled her camera seemingly out of nowhere and snapped a photo of the bonsai. Her face seemed to fall as she pulled up the image, then showed it to him. "Lukas-san, please tell me the truth."

Just as he was about to reply, Elizaveta came up between the two with a smile. "Hey you two, the meeting is about to start! Finish preparing, please!"

"Y-yes!" Sakura stammered, turning around to ask Lukas about the photo, but saw that he had already returned to his desk and was messing around with his folder.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here's the new chapter of Just My Luck!

Sorry I haven't been updating! Work, school, Eden Eternal, and Tumblr in general. Plus shenanigans with the Hetalia Gakuen ladies, but that's perfectly fine because I love all of 'em. Anyways, I do have a lot of fics to work on, as well as homework.

I'm most likely going to just number the WIPs I have and just use a number generator to figure out what fic chapter I should work on next. I'll keep that info posted in my profile.

Many thanks again to Kitty for betaing this, since I did write it at 3 in the morning and it was absolute crap then, XD;;;

OH! GUYS, CHECK OUT KITTY'S FIC HETALIA FAIRY TALES. It's full of awesome and cute and awesome takes on differing fairy tales, AND THE LATEST CHAPTER IS FEM!AMERICA AND ICELAND! * spazzes* My heart melted and I spun in a spinny chair and squealed like there was no tomorrow when I saw the e-mail notification for it!

Alright, Hetalia and Nyotalia chars don't belong to me! Neither does Myoban Onsen! I miss that place!

* * *

Amelia was sitting in the lobby at the _tatami_ mat, the floor space underneath the table significantly lowered as to provide a seating area. She was typing away rapidly at her laptop for an essay when she saw Eiríkur enter the lobby.

"Yo!" she greeted, laughing when he seemed to jump a bit. She looked at him again, patting the spot next to her and beaming when he removed his shoes and took a seat across the table from her. For a moment, his eyes seemed to look past her and a rather disgruntled look crossed his face. Almost curiously, Amelia began to turn her head in that direction until Eiríkur coughed loudly, grabbing her attention again.

"What sort of homework are you doing?" he asked her, unable to see her laptop because of where he was sitting.

"Ah, it's just more Environmental Science stuff, nothing big. I was revising that group essay a bit before we actually submit it," she explained, turning it around to show him. "I'm almost done though," the American girl continued cheerily. She could hear someone playing the piano to her right, and began to turn her head again before Eiríkur turned her laptop back towards her. She saw that he wore a dark expression again.

"You should come watch our _yosakoi_ practice," Amelia gushed as she looked back at the Icelandic boy to change the subject, her tone lightening up. "It's really fun. I mean, it's tiring, but so exhilarating."

"Do you have a performance coming up?" Eiríkur questioned, his dark aura seemingly fading away. "I'm not very sure what it is."

"Did ya come to the welcoming ceremony?" the American girl asked him, trying to catch his gaze. "It was that performance where they were wearing those wide pants, the long sleeves—_yukata_, I think- an' that red face make-up with those noise clappers. The really intense performance," she continued, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I absolutely _had_ to try it once I saw that dance."

Eiríkur nodded, remembering the show. "It looked like a tough dance. Just their yelling got everyone's blood pumping," he added with a tilt of the head.

Amelia let out a laugh. "Definitely happened to me."

There was silence as Amelia continued typing, broken by her occasional humming. "Done!" she finally announced after ten minutes, leaning back and stretching. "Dude, it's still pretty early...not even lunchtime yet," she groaned as she caught sight of the clock on her laptop. "What else is there to do on a Saturday...?"

"Have you been to the _ofuro_ yet?" Eiríkur interrupted Amelia suddenly.

The girl was bewildered before her face flared red and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "My mind isn't ready for that," she admitted. With that statement, the strong front she usually displayed suddenly seemed to crumble. "Do you guys have that in Iceland? Outdoor hot springs and public baths and stuff?" she asked. "Like...where I'm from, we have hot springs, though it's all indoor and pretty much one person or just family per room, and..." her voice trailed off.

"I'm pretty fond of them, so it hasn't bothered me too badly... though I do try to go alone," he added, turning his head away. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that well-known _onsen_ that's about twenty minutes away by bus."

Amelia just stared at him, her face bright red at this point, although he seemed to register what that implied and looked back at her with an alarmed expression.

"Uh, not for taking a bath...since you're uncomfortable with that. I was going to take one to relax, but the scenery in the surrounding area is supposedly nice and quiet..."

"'Kay, good, 'cause like...if I can't even handle the baths at the dorms, what makes you think I can handle the hot springs?" Amelia said weakly, forcing out a laugh. "But yeah, I'll come with ya. I've got nothin' to do now. It'll be nice to get off of campus for awhile too," she continued, winking at him.

"It's a bit cool outside, so we should probably get a jacket and put on warmer clothes," he added, pointing at Amelia's shorts. "Meet me at the bus stop on campus in about 20 minutes?" the silver-haired boy requested, standing up.

"Sure," Amelia replied happily. The smile present on her face slowly faded when she saw Eiríkur's eyes appear to gleam in retaliation when he looked past her again. She began putting up her laptop as he disappeared around the corner, then finally turned around to see just who Eiríkur was looking at.

"_Ah...that's Lukas_!" she realized as she saw who sat at the piano, recognizing the Norwegian boy from one of her classes.

Based on how Eiríkur seemed to be upset, she wondered just what the relationship between the two siblings was like. Was it like her and her little brother's, or the complete opposite?

Slightly curious, she quickly packed up her belongings and rushed back to her room to get ready, not noticing that Lukas was watching the both of them with a raised eyebrow.

::_:::_::

Shortly after Eiríkur entered the gateway that led to the _Myoban Onsen_ bathing area, Amelia purchased some food nearby and sat underneath the veranda. She nibbled on some boiled eggs that had apparently been cooked with the sulfur-heavy steam of the hot springs. The girl sat there for a few minutes, enjoying peace and quiet that she didn't get at the dorm, but was constantly wrinkling her nose because of the strong scent in the air. The girl remained unusually focused on a small but bright red maple tree until she noticed gift shops nearby. Almost elated at the sight, she scampered to go browse the selections and maybe find a gift to thank Eiríkur and something to bring back for herself. The American returned to the veranda with a bag of snacks, stopping when she saw Eiríkur toweling his hair dry, his cheeks tinged pink.

"How was it?" she asked, sitting beside him and resting her face in her hand.

"It's actually kind of hot. I'm not used to this heat," he replied, running his fingers through his hair to fix it a bit. "You went shopping?" he asked, eyes drawn to the bag.

"Yep, and I got ya a gift," Amelia responded with a proud smile. "Though, you're not gettin' it till we get back to the dorms!"

"Fine, fine," Eiríkur retorted as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go for a walk. It's still early in the afternoon. You don't seem used to the smell either."

"By the way, that was your brother at the piano earlier, right?" she asked, though Eiríkur suddenly pressed a finger to her lips. She blinked a couple of times, tilting her head after he moved his hand away and averted his gaze to the ground.

"Let's go," the Icelander told her with a sigh, making Amelia realize that talking about his brother would just depress him.

Exiting the premises, Amelia eyed the discolored sidewalks on the main road warily, although she knew it was only from the sulfur everywhere. It was when the duo began walking on a path that broke off from the access road that they began to see more of the mountainous terrain and nature. Most of it consisted of shrines and people's yards, so their walking space was limited to the road.

"Is that a lemon tree over there?"Eiríkur asked when he saw a tree with hanging yellow fruit.

"No idea, but check that out! Those're bleeding heart plants!" Amelia squealed, pointing at bright scarlet flowers that seemed to hang upside down, white petals protruding from the bottom center of the mass.

"They're so vivid, but...what a cryptic name," Eiríkur replied. "I think this variety is native to Asia," he pointed out.

Once they exited a road that was surrounded by bamboo forest, Amelia's blue eyes wandered to the mountain above. "That looks clear-cut..." she muttered, pointing at how not even tree stumps were left where there was once obviously a forest. "It's a shame. This place is gorgeous."

Eiríkur nodded in agreement. "You know a lot about environmental science."

"It's my intended major, though I suppose I'm focusing on geology. Doesn't hurt ta know 'bout everythin'," Amelia replied as she walked down a set of concrete stairs to meet the main access road again. "Wow, we're a distance away from the _onsen_," she said with a whistle tacked on the end. "We'd better look fer a bus stop an' head on back before the buses stop running fer the day."

::_:::_::

"That...was _so_ a date!" Lundi cackled at the Icelandic boy who was lying down in his bed. "And you going to a hot spring of all places! I thought you hated showing your body!"

"I do hate it, but you just can't go because of your tattoos, stupid Puffin. That's why I didn't bring you."

In his hand, he loosely held a folded towel that had a snow-like pattern on it, a newly-ripped plastic wrapper on the floor beside him. His fingers quickly typed an e-mail reply via phone to Amelia as thanks for the gift, holding it above him

Lundi looked over in alarm as the phone's impact on Eiríkur's chest made a 'thump' sound, rushing over to Eiríkur as soon as he heard the other gasp suddenly.

"Oi, Erik! Are you sure this air isn't affecting you?" Lundi demanded, a concerned expression replacing his customary impish one as he grabbed the other's inhaler and handed it to him.

"I wonder if this is putting strain on me..." Eiríkur breathed as he caught his breath, his eyes tearing up from the sudden attack. He rolled around and buried his face in his pillow after he tore his gaze away from his phone. "I'm not used to walking that much."

"You could have told her you needed to get back. Should I tell Lukas that-"

"No," the Icelandic boy snapped. "I don't want his help. I don't want anyone's help. I'll be fine."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You know, you didn't deny that it was a date," Lundi finally said.

"Shut up."


End file.
